choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride on the Plate
Pride is on the plate as the chefs seek to represent their cultural heritage through distinctive duck appetizers. Then in the Entree Round, when one chef invents a very creative use for Serrano ham, will it be outstanding enough to get the judges to forgive a serious mistake? Contestants *Roshni Mansukhani, Executive Sous chef and Private Chef, Boston, MA *Giuliano Matarese, Executive Chef, Arte Café, New York, NY *Shaya Klechevsky, Personal Chef and Instructor, At Your Palate, New York, NY *Pasquale Frola, Executive Sous Chef, Naples 45, New York, NY Judges *Marc Murphy *Alex Guarnaschelli *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Duck Breast, Polenta, Sharon Fruit Roshni did Curry Duck Breast with Ginger Polenta Salad. Roshni gives a lot of flavors representing her East Indian background to the salad. She does not do the same with the duck, which is overcooked. Giuliano did Seared Duck Breast with Spiced Polenta. His duck is cooked perfectly and his polenta is prepared well. His bacon wrapped sharon fruit is a disaster. The judges are disappointed that Giuliano didn't get the chance to get his sauce on the plate. Shaya made Cardamom Polenta with Seared Duck Breast. The judges love his treatment of the Sharon Fruit. His duck breast is completely overcooked, and his polenta is very greasy. Pasquale's plate was Seared Duck Breast over Cannellini Purée. Pasquale's dish is very composed and has the least missteps of the four, the only complaint being that it needs texture. The judges deliberation leads to Chef Shaya being chopped for his overcooked duck and greasy polenta. Entrée Ingredients: Rainbow Trout, Baby Turnips, Tamarind Concentrate, Serrano Ham Giuliano did Pan-Roasted Trout with Tamarind-Glazed Turnips and Serrano Ham Arugula Fritters. The judges love all the flavors in his dish and the glaze on the turnips. Giuliano only managed to get a fritter onto one of the dishes, although the judges loved the flavor. Pasquale's entrée was Baked Trout Stuffed with Serrano Ham with Turnip Salad. Pasquale's fish is moist and the salad is nice. However, the amount of oil on the plate is overwhelming. The dish is too rich and needs acidity. Roshni made Poached Trout with Tamarind Rice Pilaf. The judges like her trout and pilaf with the raita provided, which acts as the cooling agent. Alex gets a very sloppy plate, and finds the mustard seeds and caraway seeds overwhelming. Although Giuliano did not get an ingredient on three of his plates, the judges chop Chef Pasquale because of the large amount of oil, which made his fish difficult to eat. Dessert Ingredients: Sliced Almonds, Okinawan Sweet Potatoes, Brioche, Sambuca For dessert, Roshni did Stuffed French Toast on Sweet Potato Purée. The judges like her French toast, although the overall dish is a bit lacking. Giuliano did Open Face Cannoli with Potato Sambuca Sauce. The judges are irritated that Giuliano didn't get the almond on all of the plates and once again served an unfinished dish. However, it is delicious, the sauce being a stroke of genius and with great flavors in his cannoli filling. In the end, Chef Giuliano is chopped for failing to serve a finished dish in any of the three rounds. Roshni is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery PotP.jpg|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Pasquale, Shaya, Giuliano, and Roshni Roshni's Duck and Polenta Salad.jpg|Roshni's Appetizer Giuliano's Fo.jpg|Giuliano's Appetizer Shaya's Unappetizing Appetizer.jpg|Shaya's Appetizer Pasquale's Duck and Purée.jpg|Pasquale's Appetizer Giulano's Trout with Turnips and Fritter.jpg|Giuliano's Entrée Pasquale's Oily Stuffed Trout.jpg|Pasquale's Entrée Roshni's Sloppy Curry Trout.jpg|Roshni's Entrée Roshni's Stuffed French Toast.jpg|Roshni's Dessert Giulano, Not Again!.jpg|Giuliano's Dessert Notes *Roshni was later a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen.Chef Matarese is the first chef to forget to plate somthing evrey round Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Duck Breast Category:Polenta Category:Persimmon Category:Baby Turnips Category:Serrano Ham Category:Almonds Category:Sweet Potatoes Category:Okinawan Sweet Potatoes Category:Brioche Category:Tamarind Category:Trout Category:Turnips Category:Duck